gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Mazinger Z
Mazinger Z (マジンガーｚ, Majingah Zetto) is a manga and robot created by Go Nagai in October 1972. In December 1972 an anime version was made by Toei Animation, airing on Fuji TV. Mazinger Z is also the first robot to have a pilot inside it, and has inspired and popularized the idea in many other anime and manga, including Gundam, Neon Genesis Evangelion, The Big O , etc. TV Anime Running from 1972-12-03 to 1974-09-01, this was the first anime with a character piloting a giant robot(as opposed to it being sentient like Astro Boy or remote controlled like Tetsujin 28). Mazinger Z covered the adventures of Koji Kabuto and his friends battle against the forces of Dr. Hell. It ran for 92 episodes and was broadcast in many countries such as France, Spain, Italy (who really seems to love Go Nagai's works for some reason), Mexico, the Philippines (in an English version commissioned by Toei itself, which was a huge hit before being ordered off the air by the Marcos regime) and America (including Toei's dub, which aired sporadically on the Christian Broadcasting Network in the early '80s, and then the edited Tranzor Z, produced by Bunker Jenkins). NET was still airing Nagai's Devilman TV series when Mazinger premiered. Mazinger went on to far eclipse Devilman in popularity, which is said to have frustrated Nagai, since Devilman was a far more personal and meaningful work for him than Mazinger, which he had created essentially for fun. Characters *Koji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura *Juzo Kabuto *Boss *Shiro Kabuto *Count Brocken *Gennosuke Yumi The English dub "Tranzor Z" aired on U.S. TV in 1985 changed virtually all of the character names, including Koji to "Tommy Davis", Sayaka to "Jessica Davis", Shiro to "Toad," Baron Ashura to "Devleen", etc. Robot Created by Dr. Kabuto, and piloted by his grandson, Koji Kabuto Mazinger Z is made from Super-Alloy Z, powered by Photonic Energy, towering 60 feet, and weighing 20 tons. It is a fearsome robot that is said to bring either the power of the Devil or the power of God (hence Ma-Zing, Devil God). Abilities *'Koushiryoku Beam'(Photon Beam): Mazinger Z can fire photons in a the form of a laser through its eyes. In Shin Mazinger, this move is stronger than Breast Fire because Koji sets it to its highest setting. *'Rocket Punch': Mazinger Z' fires its arm through the air powered by rockets crushing everything in it's path. Its direction can be changed to return it, or do more damage. *'Daisharin Rocket Punch:' Mazinger Z spins its arms rapidly and builds up momentum before firing off both fists in standard Rocket Punch fashion. *'Rust Hurricane': Acid/corrosive material mixed with air flows from his mouth rusting enemy metals in an instant. *'Scrander Cutter': Mazinger Z uses the Jet Scrander as a blade and tries to cut its opponent. *'Breast Fire': Firing a heated beam from the chest panel, Mazinger Z can burn up enemies. Its power can be focused for more intense heat. It also melts off the paint job. *'Reinforced Rocket Punch': It's basically the Rocket Punch, but it's reinforced with stronger armor. *'Big Bang Punch (Shin Mazinger only)': Mazinger Z, with the God Scrander, turns into a gigantic fist and punches its opponent. Add-Ons *''' Hover Pilder': A small hovercraft that attaches itself to the top of Mazinger Z's head and allows the pilot to control the giant robot. *'Jet Scrambler': Specialized jet-rocket that attaches itself to Mazinger Z's waist and allows it flight. It cannot work in space due to lack of an atmosphere as seen in CB Chara Go Nagai World. * '''God Scrander': It is seen in the first episode of Shin Mazinger (which occurs in medias res), the God Scrander like all "Scranders" attaches to the back of Mazinger giving it the power of flight. In addition to this, it also has three giant fingers that, together with Mazinger Z's arms, form a fist when closed which forms the basis of the Big Bang Punch, a glowing fist formed by the God Scrander's fingers around Mazinger Z later revealed to be the fist of Zeus. After docking, the command "Open Wing!" makes the God Scrander open its wings and unfurl its fingers. Cameos *In the 61st episode of Urusei Yatsura, "The Mendo Family’s Masquerade War", a guy with a Mazinger Z mask is seen. Related Series *Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell *Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman *CB Chara Go Nagai World *Great Mazinger *Mazinkaiser *Devilman *God Mazinger *UFO Robo Grendizer *Mazinger Z Infinity Category:Anime Category:Anime Characters Category:Mecha works Category:Manga Category:Manga Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold